


镜子里的知更鸟

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 一个魔法师创造了一个可以跨越时空的魔法传送器，阿卡姆骑士被传送到了主世界。然而他发现这个世界的夜翼似乎对红头罩抱有什么想法，而他正好也对自己世界的夜翼有着同样的想法





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3P，一篇从PWP变成有点正经的文  
> 其实就是写的太长了  
> 虽然有单人场景，然而他还是3P

迪克曾经问过布鲁斯，为什么这个世界上的魔法这么多，拉萨路之池那种外挂也到算了，为什么魔法师从来不能只当一个游戏里那样的正统魔法师。  
“游戏里还分不同的魔法师呢，迪克。”提姆说，提姆正在和迪克坐在起居室用那台大电视打游戏，布鲁斯在沙发上看报纸，达米安在玩手机游戏。“你想啊，白魔法是治疗和复活，黑魔法一般就是蝙蝠侠那种的（布鲁斯：提姆你给我说清楚什么叫蝙蝠侠那种的）；元素魔法就是搓个火球啊扔个闪电啊！还有召唤魔法能召唤狮子老虎大海兽（达米安瞪起了双眼）；而且死灵术什么的也是魔法，可以召唤控制亡灵僵尸食尸鬼。还有什么时间空间魔法，幻术记忆魔法，生命魔法之类的——这还没算魔药魔法物品魔法生物这些东西。你想啊迪克，游戏里都有那么多，现实里魔法师的想象力可是超群的。”  
“……你这些年玩了不少游戏吧提姆。”  
“并没有那么多。你还要继续玩这个吗？还是和我一起换一个游戏？”  
迪克丢开游戏手柄，伸了个懒腰：“不用了，我得去洞里看看情报，我要拥抱科学的力量。”  
“那我就一个人去受苦了。”提姆换了一个游戏。“晚餐前我还可以再玩一个小时左右。”  
“提姆，我们得谈谈。”  
迪克在电梯里 听到的最后一句话就是布鲁斯要搞清楚究竟蝙蝠侠和黑魔法师到底有什么相似之处的质问。然而，好吧，至少感觉上是一样的不是吗？

在和提姆讨论过魔法的种类后不久，迪克在瞭望塔替不得不去公司开会的蝙蝠侠值班的那天，超人带来了一个捆着铁链的巨大的铁箱，大概有企业用冰箱那么大，能塞下三个他的那种。  
“一个好消息一个坏消息，听哪个？”超人将箱子放下，它看上去更像一个冰箱了。  
“坏的是什么？”神奇女侠打量着冰箱。  
“一个魔法师试图将魔法和科技结合到一起，结果失控了，他控制不了这种力量。”  
“那好的？”  
“好的就是他暂时把这东西封印了，然后联系了正义联盟。”超人敲敲铁皮盖子，“所以暂时不会有危险。”  
“现在的魔法师也太乱来了，不知道好奇心会害死猫吗！”哈尔说着就要把这玩意儿扔出去，“躲开我来把他扔出去。”  
“别，绿灯，这不是一种毁灭的魔法，其实他想用机械和魔法的优势创造一个传送门一样的东西。”超人阻止了他，“然而问题就在于这是个试验品，传送门找不到传送目标就一直运作，魔法给传送门持续提供的能量太多，他控制不住，也没有人能进去把他关掉。除非有哪个倒霉蛋从不知道在哪儿出现的传送门入口被传送进来，或者我们来想办法减弱魔法的力量再关掉它。”  
“这个时候我真要高呼一声泽塔通道万岁。”  
“这还不是泽塔通道。”超人又敲了敲那个冰箱。“他说这个是跨时空的传送门。”  
“……这个世界上的魔法师别那么有好奇心不行吗？！”  
“总之在这里等沙赞和命运博士就对了。”  
“扎塔娜暂时回不来。”  
“这我知道，但——”  
咚咚！  
冰箱震动了两下。  
“……”所有人都不说话了。  
咚咚！  
过了一会儿，冰箱又震动了两下。  
“这东西有反应了！”神奇女侠拿起了剑和盾牌，“卡尔，你不是说暂时没事吗？”  
“是不是真的有哪个倒霉蛋被传送过来了？”迪克看着那个被铁链五花大绑的冰箱，他也不自觉的拿出了电击棍。“还是说里面的能量要冲出来了？”  
“应该是有人，因为机械的运转魔法给它提供的能量是持续稳定的，不会突然增幅。”超人一手拽上铁链，“你们准备一下，我要打开它了——”  
铁链刚被拽下，冰箱就被人一脚踹开，里面蹿出一个荷枪实弹全副武装的人，戴着个怎么看都有蝙蝠侠风格的头盔，冲着面前砰砰砰开了好几枪，然而都打在他前方超人的胸口上，流弹飞进传送机内部的零件里，彻底熄火了。  
“……超人？”机器坏掉后，那人也看清了面前的人是谁，放下了枪“我他妈跳进通风口里怎么就看到超人了？！”他环顾四周，“神奇女侠，绿灯侠……我他妈这是蹦到正义联盟的通风口里了吗？”  
“哇哦，你可真热情。”超人低头看了看脚边的弹壳，“你知道我们，那你是谁？”  
“……杰森？”迪克疑惑地看着他，虽然他穿着红色迷彩的裤子，戴着蝙蝠侠风格的头盔，但是身高，用枪的习惯，有些机械音的声线，都和杰森几乎一样。“是杰森吗？”  
因为身高关系被挡在神奇女侠身后的迪克引起了所有人的注意，那人也注意到了——在神奇女侠让开后，他终于看到了后面的迪克。  
“……夜翼？”他的语气里充满疑惑，“你的制服怎么……有点不一样？”  
“你先回答我，你是杰森·陶德吗？”迪克没有解除戒备，“把你的头盔拿下来。”  
“想都不要想，迪基鸟。”那人说，把枪塞回了枪套。“敢动我的头盔我就请你吃枪子。”  
“……果然是你，小翅膀。”迪克松了口气，收起了电击棍，“你怎么会从那个地方出来，还有你的头盔是怎么回事，你——”  
“哦，操，别动。”他拍掉了迪克的手，“要摸去摸蝙蝠侠的去。”  
“夜翼，这——”  
“是他，”超人用X视线看到了头盔下的那张脸，皱起了眉头，“但他不是我们的红头罩，夜翼，退后。”神奇女侠听闻继续保持戒备的姿势，把迪克拉倒身后。“你是杰森·陶德，但你不是红头罩。”  
头盔上的亮光闪了闪，他沉默了会儿，伸开双臂做了个无奈的动作。  
“是啊，我都忘了你有X射线，我忘记给头盔上铅了，不过我也没想到这个通风口能通往正义联盟来。”他说，“我是红头罩，嗯，不过我现在不用这个称号了。”  
神奇女侠突然甩出套索，那人后退一步，套索缠上了他的手臂。  
“你是谁？”神奇女侠问到，“你的身份是什么？”  
“……我是杰森·陶德，”迪克能听出那是杰森的声音，被真言套索强制问话时说得咬牙切齿。“我是……第二任罗宾，红头罩，以及阿卡姆骑士。”  
“真的是那孩子。”神奇女侠愣了，“可是他看上去更——”  
“小心！”  
神奇女侠向超人说话的瞬间，杰森挣脱套索，掏出枪怒吼着向他们射击，子弹打在超人的钢铁之躯和神奇女侠的盾牌上，被弹开的流弹满处飞蹿，有一枚流弹朝着迪克飞了过去，超人为他挡了一下，他的脸颊被擦破了。  
“停下！杰森！”刚刚意识到在一瞬间差点没命的迪克向他喊道，然而杰森只是暴怒地向前开枪——或者说，只向神奇女侠开枪，虽然他应该明知道子弹伤不了她半分。  
“停下！我说停下！小翅膀！”迪克冲向他，试图夺下枪，但被哈尔制止了，灯戒形成了保护罩，阻挡了所有的子弹。最终杰森打光了弹夹，神奇女侠在他要换弹的时候再次甩出套索，结结实实捆住了他。  
“发泄够了吗，孩子？”  
“不。”他咬牙切齿的说。  
“告诉我，你为什么那么愤怒？”神奇女侠问到。  
“因为你问我的话，个和小丑问我的一模一样。”  
“你经历了什么？”超人问话了，“你脸上的伤——”  
“不！不要问——”  
“——怎么来的？”  
在超人说完后半句的同时他突然大吼着制止这个问题，然而在真言套索的威力下他还是用一种几乎要咬碎牙的语气回答了超人：“……小丑监禁虐待了我整整一年，他用烙铁在我的脸上烙下了这个J。”  
迪克再也坐不住，他冲过去拿掉他的头盔，在他的拼命反抗下他看清了那人的脸。  
“……杰森，我的天。”  
他一把将杰森揽进怀里，不让别人看到他脸上的烙印。神奇女侠松开了套索，她还在惊讶刚刚听到了一个骇人听闻的事情。  
“超人，神奇女侠，我让我先和他呆一会儿，就我们两个。”迪克说，“医务室借我一下……还有麻烦你通知一下蝙蝠——”  
“不！不要通知他！”杰森咆哮起来，“如果你们不想看我杀了他就别告诉他！”  
超人也有些惊讶了，就他所知红头罩这么仇恨蝙蝠侠还是他刚复活时候的事，现在他们关系再怎么不好也不会这样水火不容。而迪克则像在哄他一样拍着他的后背，说好好不通知蝙蝠侠，然后向他点点头：“拜托了超人。”然后拉起杰森从侧门出去，征用了医务室。  
一小时后，迪克从医务室里面出来，超人、神奇女侠绿灯侠在门外靠着墙等着，戴安娜对于意外得知了杰森并不想告诉他人的秘密感到有些抱歉。  
“他还好，就是情绪有些激动。”迪克安慰她，“这不怪你，我们谁也没想到……他会经历这些。”  
他最后叹了口气。  
“克拉克，我想带他回去，麻烦你不要告诉布鲁斯。还有，拜托你们保密了，他对任何与蝙蝠侠有关的事情都十分敏感。”  
“没问题吗？”哈尔皱眉，“他明明知道你也是蝙蝠的一员。”  
“我也挺意外，不过对我的确还好。”他回头看了看门，里面没有别的声音，他的状况应该还算平静。“总之，拜托你们了，我得带他回去，他不能留在瞭望塔，他不喜欢被关着你也关不住他。”  
迪克回布鲁海文买了几件杰森尺寸的衣服，特地选了兜帽衫和口罩——为了不和蝙蝠侠撞见，他甚至没打算带杰森回哥谭，而是让他和自己一起在布鲁海文。  
从泽塔通道走出来的时候，杰森沉默地站在原地四处张望。身上所有枪械被没收让他很是不爽，然而迪克在他旁边让他的情绪又平静了下来。他从未来过布鲁海文，一开始他还以为这里是哥谭，直到迪克把他带进自己的公寓，他看到了桌上迪克的警官证。  
“布鲁海文？”  
“是啊，我总不能把你带到哥谭去，那是他的地盘。”迪克顿了顿，“还有……杰森，这边的杰森，那也是他的地盘。”  
“酷，正好我也不想看到他，还有那个看起来混得不错的我。”  
他脱下帽衫挂在衣架上，贴身的T恤显出他的肌肉线条和腰线，身材好到不像话。迪克到了两杯水正要给他一杯，回过头看到他标准的倒三角体型，眼睛都瞪直了，手里的水杯也忘记递过去。  
“……迪基，你在看什么？”杰森对他的称呼和这边的一样，看来那边的他和自己的关系应该也不错。“迪基？”  
“呃……啊，给你水。”反应过来自己刚刚做了什么，迪克的脸瞬间变得通红，他把杯子塞进杰森手里，背过身去，开始整理乱七八糟的房间。“啊哈哈，我好久没回来了，挺乱的，等我收拾一下。”  
——扑通，扑通。  
该死的，心跳声那么大，吵死了，小点声啊。


	2. Chapter 2

迪克的公寓实在是太乱了，加上他其实只是用收拾房间来做掩饰，并没有多少效率。杰森在看他漫无目的的收拾了五分钟还是没有进展后，摇了摇头开始帮他收拾摊在沙发上的杂志。  
“我来吧，迪基。”他对迪克的称呼自然到像是和他熟识一样，“你去用洗衣机洗衣服吧，浅色和深色的记得分开。”  
——他好像很平静，不再生气了。  
迪克满家转悠着搜罗丢的到处都是的衣服衬衫袜子，按颜色分开，一股脑塞进洗衣机里，放了洗衣粉，打开，洗衣机隆隆工作起来。他回头看了眼还在帮他整理房间的杰森，有烙印的那边脸对着他，看不出他有什么表情。  
迪克不知道杰森的想法，但他大概能猜到他经历了什么，在意外得知了这个不知道从哪一个时空来的杰森的过去后，他对于得知他的秘密有些愧疚。  
——不过他没有死过。他试图安慰自己。但是被虐待一整年，杰森会不会觉得死了反而好些。  
有这个念头的一瞬间，他扇了自己一巴掌，试图打醒自己——你在想什么？！他还活着，他没有死，不管怎么样都没有死啊！  
“迪基？”杰森偶然瞥见迪克在洗衣机前发愣，又突然打了自己一耳光，继续盯着洗衣机发愣。“迪基你怎么了？”  
“……我没事，小翅膀。”他冲杰森笑笑，“我有点困，让自己清醒一下。”  
“……你说谎的时候如果不是这么连眼都不眨就自然多了。”杰森撇撇嘴，没打算继续深问他的理由。“你要是真的困就去睡觉，我来整理。”  
“那怎么行，小翅膀你是客人——”  
“睡觉去。”杰森说。  
“哦。”  
他的确有些困，从昨天杰森出现在瞭望塔的冰箱里到现在他就没有休息过。这个杰森的眼神比他的杰森——或许说，这个世界的杰森——冰冷锋利的多，于是他乖乖听话了，况且他也是真的有些困了，于是他进了同样乱七八糟的卧室，脱了衣服爬上床睡着了。  
迪克不知道自己睡了多久，等他爬起来的时候天已经黑了。他揉揉眼睛，卧室被打理得整洁干净，脏衣服都不见了，扔的到处都是的纸张资料被整理好放在书桌上——他都忘了他居然有书桌——。洗衣机的隆隆声还在继续，天知道他到底有多少脏衣服没洗；厨房传来声响，好像谁在做饭。  
“……杰森？”  
“你醒了睡美人。”杰森忙着煎牛排，头都不回，“我把你的狗窝打扫干净了，平时在能在这里住下去算你厉害。”  
迪克挠挠头：“好吧……毕竟我是一个没什么时间的单身男人不是吗？”  
杰森不可置否的哼了一声，把牛排放在盘子上，浇上黑胡椒酱汁，舀了一勺旁边锅子里的肉酱通心粉和已经准备好的奶油土豆泥，放上灼好的花椰菜，端着盘子从迪克身边挤过去。  
“看什么看，不想吃饭了？”杰森说，“我拿你的钱包出去买的，把你的冰箱塞满了，别谢我。”  
迪克只觉得大概他这个月的奖金已经没了。然而牛排的香味太诱人，他已经有接近二十个小时没吃东西了，于是他几乎是用蹦的跳到桌边坐下，兴高采烈的享用起了柔软多汁的牛排。  
“好吃！小翅膀！”他的语调过于欢快，甚至挥舞起了叉子，“我好长时间没吃过这么好吃的东西了！”  
“……你平时都是靠什么过活的？”  
“唔……麦片吧，大概有时候还有热狗和披萨。”他咽下嘴里的牛肉，喝了一大口水，“毕竟单身男人嘛，工作又忙，你懂的小翅膀。”  
“这根本就是单身残障男人，迪基鸟。”杰森弹了下他的额头，“怪不得你又瘦又不长个。”  
“嗨！杰森！”  
“吃你的，不够再说，我再给你做。”杰森收回手，吃起自己的那份牛排。迪克听他这么说又有点脸红，但他想了想反正是杰森做自己为什么不吃呢？于是他在吃完后又要了一份，趴在桌上看杰森又给他煎了一份牛排。  
——杰森的腰真好看。  
他趴在桌子上傻笑着看着杰森的背影，顺便夸奖了自己一句贴身的T恤买对了。杰森端着盘子转头一看这家伙毫无防备傻笑着盯着他的下半身，换上了一种嫌弃的神情。  
“你这表情就像蹲在小学门口偷看的恋童癖。”  
他把盘子放到桌上，迪克这才反应过来自己刚刚在做什么，连忙坐直了身体，一本正经的看着杰森。  
“我只是在想事情。”他试图掩饰。  
“看着我的屁股和老二傻笑来想？”杰森挑眉，看着他绞尽脑汁想借口，越过桌子凑过去，他们的鼻子嘴唇几乎要碰在一起。“你是不是想和我上床？”  
被戳中重点的迪克蹭的一下站起来。杰森靠的太近了，他的呼吸喷在脸上，让他的脸红到了耳朵。  
“没有的事！”他用力摇头，但是过于不自然，让人一眼就看穿他是在辩解。“我真的只是在想事情，你恰好在我眼前罢了——”  
杰森绕过桌子捉住他的腰和下巴，轻轻捏了捏他的下颌，迪克的嘴巴微微张开，他吻了上去。杰森的舌头在迪克的口腔里搅动着，发出啧啧的水声，迪克有点发懵，但他没有反抗杰森的亲吻，而是回应着他，任由他吻到自己有些头晕目眩。  
“你想和我上床，迪基，接个吻你都能硬。”杰森一把抓住他的下体——该死的他居然勃起了——，被杰森一碰他硬得更厉害了。“你是不是一直想和这边的我上床？他没有满足你吗？”  
“我没有……该死的，我怎么可能和他上床——”迪克用力摆脱他对自己老二的控制，这有些伤他的自尊心，“你听着，我没和他上过床，我也不是要和你上床！”  
“但是你想。”杰森看着他的眼睛说。“你的心思都写在脸上，格雷森，一眼就能看出来。”  
“我说了我不想！你才来一天我为什么要和你上床？！”  
“因为我是杰森·陶德？我猜的。”他看着迪克的表情不断变化，从恼羞成怒变成有些惊慌失措，这让他觉得好玩。“哦，理查德，你是不是偷偷喜欢着你那倒霉的弟弟又不敢说？”  
“杰森才不——”  
“那我想和你上床，迪基，这么说的话你要不要和我做爱？”杰森说，他的目光比迪克熟知的那个杰森更冷冽，却更容易刺穿他的情绪看到他的内心。“我想和你上床，夜翼，你愿不愿意？”  
“……我……”迪克在动摇，杰森知道他肯定想，说不定是想疯了。  
“反正我不是这个时空的人，不会在这里久留，你也不用担心我会把你的秘密告诉谁。”这个杰森在蛊惑他，一定是在蛊惑他，让他可以放心跌入他的陷阱。“等传送门修好我们这辈子都再也不会见面，你真的不想和我做爱吗？”  
“……可是你不是杰森。”  
“噢……不过我是另外一个时空的杰森，我们长得一样，而且明显你对我也有感觉。”杰森用拇指抚摸着他的嘴唇，指尖轻轻压进他的嘴里，迪克用舌尖舔着他的拇指指尖。“你把我当成他的替代品。正好，我也习惯替代品这种东西了，和替代品做爱你会有愧疚感吗？反正你也没和他在一起，我还可以满足你的愿望。你的春梦里他是怎么操你的，迪基？”  
他的手摸到迪克的屁股上，牛仔裤包裹着的臀部手感更挺翘，迪克不由自主得和他贴的更近了些——他没有反抗，他的内心是渴望的，哪怕他不是这个时空的杰森·陶德，在他面前只是他喜欢的杰森·陶德的替代品。  
“和我做爱吧，迪基。”他再一次和迪克接吻，手也再次摸到他的胯下。这一次他没有再反抗，他知道迪克默许了——和自己喜欢的人做爱的诱惑力太大，连夜翼都抵抗不了。“我保证会让你的春梦都美梦成真。”  
但是，嘿，有什么关系吗？反正这家伙这辈子都不会对他的杰森·陶德在一起，而他想操夜翼好久了，大概和不是自己时空的那个人做爱不会有多少罪恶感。  
他们进了卧室，迪克还有些拘谨，杰森脱了衣服，迪克看着杰森的大胸细腰，再一次双眼发直愣起了神。  
“你果然是想和我上床。”他露出虎牙笑了，“你今天第三次这么看我了。”


	3. Chapter 3

杰森把他拉过来，迪克的眼睛还是直勾勾的看着他的身体，从胸口到腰际，他还没脱掉裤子，但是他的视线已经开始扫过他的胯下了。  
“你在看什么？”  
杰森的话让迪克再次清醒过来，他这次看到了杰森左边脸颊上的烙印。杰森看出他的心思，拉过他的手，放在自己的脸颊上，迪克的手指轻轻抚摸着他的伤疤，想怕弄疼他一样的小心翼翼。  
“……我不知道你到底经历了怎么样可怕的事情。”他小声说，“你的时空的我没有去救你吗？”  
“已经不疼了。”他胡说八道起来。“哪里都不疼了。”  
迪克抚摸着他的脸颊很久，最后他主动俯下身吻了他。他们的肢体就那么自然的交缠在一起，唇齿相交，相互抚摸着彼此，双手伸到衣服下面，把对方脱得精光。迪克坐在他的膝盖上，搂着他的脖颈和他继续着深吻。蝙蝠侠完美的夜翼在他面前露出柔软的裂缝，他甚至用力戳一下他都会痛，但是他不想也没必要那么做。  
“你有什么感觉？”他们最终分开的时候迪克已经被他吻得有点迷糊，杰森的双手始终在他的腰臀处揉捏抚摸，迪克挺翘的屁股比他预料中的手感要好。“我能感觉到你硬的很厉害了。”  
“……我觉得很惊喜。”迪克笑了起来。  
“你介意对我讲讲你有多爱这边的我吗？”他拍了下迪克的屁股，迪克抱着他的手臂收的紧了些。  
“我不明白你怎么看出来的。”  
“你都写在脸上了，迪基鸟。”  
他摸了摸迪克的脸颊，翻身将迪克压在床上，双手举过头顶，用一只手钳制住手腕，俯下身和他接吻。另一只手套弄着他的阴茎，故意戳弄他敏感的冠状沟和铃口，惹得迪克呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟起来。  
“说说为什么总是看着我发愣。”杰森放开迪克，却依然钳制着他的双手。他的目光比这里的杰森更加寒冷锋利，更能看穿迪克在面对杰森的时候不自觉露出的裂缝和伪装，似乎除了蝙蝠侠没有什么能扰乱他的情绪。“你今天看着我的眼神就像失神一样。”  
“因为你的身材太好了，看得我目不转睛。”  
“你从小到大见过无数次大胸美女了，这点抵抗力都没有？”杰森嗤笑了一声，但是自始至终他的目光就没有变得温柔起来过。“你可别这个时候告诉我你其实是弯的。”  
“我只承认我是双性恋。”迪克伸长了脖子又亲了亲他，还把大腿缠到了他的腰上。“我就喜欢那么一个男人。”  
“他长什么样？”杰森放开他的双手，俯下身亲吻着他的喉咙，颈侧，锁骨，在上面留下吻痕和齿印。  
“他有黑色的头发，蓝色的眼睛……还有满脸的不高兴。”迪克的手指插进他的头发里，杰森的吻让他全身都战栗起来。“他的身材很棒，腰十分细，有一双很长的腿……”  
杰森在他的大腿内侧留下最后一个吻痕，用他的虎牙在旁边留下一个清晰的齿印。迪克从枕头下面摸出润滑剂和安全套给他，把一个枕头垫到身下，接着他的大腿被分开，杰森凑过来又和他接了个吻，在手上挤了大量的润滑，抹到他的后穴上。  
“……他叫杰森·陶德。”  
突然他被杰森翻了过来，枕头被扔到一边，他趴跪在那里，高高抬起屁股，双腿大开。杰森拍了两下他的屁股，手指伸进他的后穴里开始扩张。他大概又露出那种有点嘲笑的冷冽目光了，但是迪克现在看不见。杰森的手指在他体内搅动，卷曲，又增加到三支，戳弄着他的前列腺，他尖叫起来，但后穴里的玩弄着他的手指并没有停下，这让他甚至主动把屁股向后靠近了些，希望杰森进入的再深些，这样的戳弄对于他的渴求来说只是隔靴搔痒。  
“够了……够了，小翅膀……”迪克颤抖着拉住他的手腕，把他的手指从他的体内拔了出来，摇了摇那个圆润的屁股。“够了……进来……”  
“你要什么进来？”杰森撕开安全套，套上自己的阴茎，用那玩意儿拍了拍迪克的屁股。  
“该死的，你们真是一样的满肚子坏水！”被情欲烧化了脑子的迪克简直要抓狂，在惹毛他这方面哪个世界的杰森都是一把好手。“该死的！用你的阴茎！你的老二！你的屌！该死的！用你的鸡巴操我——呜嗯——”  
杰森毫不犹豫，直接分开他的臀瓣操了进去。  
第一次被男人操的感觉不算坏，尤其是这个人是杰森的时候。迪克只觉得后穴被塞满是一种奇妙的感觉，说不上难受，但是也微妙的满足。而当那根在他屁股里的阴茎真的开始动起来，像他平时操红发美女那样操起他的时候，他只剩下大声尖叫、呻吟、哭喊的份。  
“啊，啊，啊，杰森，啊啊！”第一次和男人做爱上来就被用力操干，巨大的快感让他无所适从。“哈啊，啊，操！好大——啊啊！杰森！”  
“爽吗迪基？被操的感觉如何？”杰森在他上方，在他背后，按住他的腰，彻底控制着他，操他的屁股，臣服的快感让他更加感觉到这场性爱可怕的快感。“至少我能听见你的每一个细胞都在说满意至极。”  
“操你的杰森！”迪克哭喊着大叫，他真的是爽哭的，杰森的阴茎把他塞得满满的，捅进他的肠道，顶撞在他的前列腺上，这快感比操人大得多。“操你的！哦天！杰森，啊，啊，天哪杰森！”  
“你猜如果是这边的我听见你这婊子一样的叫床，看见你正被我操到哭是什么感觉？”他的双手在迪克的腰肢后背上按压抚摸，迪克小麦色的皮肤对他有着致命的吸引力，他甚至在想象在这样颜色的脊背上射精是什么样色情的景象。“我想他一定会烧红了眼想打我，然后迫不及待的脱了衣服，和我一起干你。”  
“哈啊，哈啊，啊啊，杰森，杰——”他攥紧床单，眼泪唾液流的满脸都是，杰森伸出一只手抓着他的头发，强迫他把上半身支起来，下身将杰森的阴茎吞的更深，爽得他几乎要翻了白眼，舌头已经伸了出来，唾液流到他的下巴上，落在他的胸口上。  
“你看你简直要爽到失神。”杰森拉住他的肩膀，强迫迪克挺起上半身，阴茎更加凶狠地操着他的后穴，“你是第一次和男人做爱吗？简直就像处男一样。”  
“嗯啊——哈啊！啊！啊啊！杰森！操我杰森！”快感累积的越来越多，他已经不在乎杰森在说什么了，脑子被性爱的快感彻底熔断，只剩下臣服在杰森身下的本能。“好棒！你的鸡巴！好爽！啊啊！干我！用力干我！呜嗯——”  
杰森腾出一只手拧过他的下巴，亲上那个伸着舌头留着唾液的嘴巴，他烧红的脸颊上的水渍看上去色情至极，如果这个是他的夜翼那就更好了，他大概会真的什么都不管直接把他操到死。  
“你的屁股还真是个处男，迪基，看看你自己，你简直要被我操成一只发情的母狗。”他被翻了过来，杰森的手扣在他的手上，更加用力操弄着他，两个人的手本能的十指相扣，迪克紧紧抓着他，他看着他呻吟着，哭喊着，润滑液被阴茎和肉穴的摩擦打成细密的泡沫，迪克的后穴变成漂亮的艳红色，松软而炽热，让他产生一种能把这个男人操到怀孕的错觉。  
“哦操……你这个屁股真是……”迪克的双腿缠上他的腰，主动抬起屁股送上去让杰森操的更深。杰森嘶嘶吸着气，迪克的身体太过性感，事实上他只是躺在这里就能让他的性欲膨胀。“操你的，你可真棒……！”  
他怒吼着冲刺起来，每一下都撞在迪克的前列腺上。他看着身下那个人瞪大了蓝眼睛，眼泪唾液流的到处都是，身体本能的挣扎起来，被他干得大叫着却无法挣脱。  
“不！杰森！杰森！”迪克的身体疯狂扭动起来，但是杰森死死钳制着他，他只能双腿大开被他干到最后。“不行！不行！要死了！会死的！呀啊——啊啊啊啊——”  
“不会，迪基，不会！你看你被我操射了！你被我操屁股就射了！”杰森死死按住他，最后用力顶撞几下，在他体内射了精。“操你！操你迪基！你真他妈棒！操！”  
他一把拉起迪克，他的身体还在因为前列腺高潮抖动抽搐着，杰森紧紧抱住他，在他的锁骨上用力咬了下去。


	4. Chapter 4

迪克一觉醒来的时候看见身边躺着杰森，有烙印的那半边脸被他藏在枕头里，手还揽在自己腰上，而自己身上青青紫紫的都是吻痕和牙印，他顿时觉得自己头天晚上要么是脑子里塞了个老二要么就是自己喝多了。  
他和杰森做爱了，还不是这个时空的杰森，是另外一个时空的杰森。他觉得自己没法再操蛋了，好像是一个前一天晚上按耐不住自己和未成年人上了床，第二天起床后满脑子都是自己昨天晚上到底想了什么的糟糕成年人一样。  
杰森还在睡着，不知道他多久没有睡得那么安稳了，他现在侧躺在那里微蜷着身体熟睡着，迪克轻手轻脚的溜下床，踩在地板上时候他差点腿一软摔在地上。他只记得昨天他差点被操晕过去，至于他们干到几点才躺下睡觉，他已经不记得了，而现在他的腿还在颤抖，腰用不上力，整个腰身屁股都又痛又酸。  
而且他还饿了。  
迪克努力站起来，拖着颤颤的双腿进了浴室，他在镜子里看到锁骨上被杰森咬出的那个齿痕——他真的是用力咬下去的，甚至咬破了皮肤，已经出血结痂了。而那个时候他怎么样了？他依稀记得那时候这个咬痕更多的是给了他快感，在他到达高潮的时候杰森咬了他，那种疼痛的快感只会让他的脑子灼烧的更加厉害。  
他现在需要洗个澡，他今天需要好好休息，明天他还要回警局上班，夜晚继续他的超级英雄生涯，同时他还要看好杰森。事情好多他有点不想去想，于是他选择放了一浴缸热水，先好好泡个澡。  
坐进水里的时候他只觉得后穴还有些痛，杰森昨天用了半盒安全套，他刚刚在地上看到了四个，这也不难解释为什么他的腰几乎酸疼的像要断掉。  
——但是往好处想想，杰森这还真是……年轻又生猛啊。  
上一次和红发美女在床上用掉半盒安全套是什么时候他都有点记不起来了，大概是他当上警察之前？或者是在警校毕业的时候？总之在工作后他连约会的时间都没大有，他又不像布鲁斯那样，自己乐意就去上班，不乐意就不去，董事会也拿他没办法。他只是一个小警察（并且拒绝了布鲁斯的经济支持，虽然他很乐于满足迪克的一切需求），警察的工作在办公室的时候又忙又枯燥，在现场的时候又忙又危险，更别说晚上更忙更危险的夜翼——约会？做爱？别说跟昨天晚上似的打上四炮，能有一个夜晚安宁让他和约来的红发美女来一发，搂着美人满足的睡一晚他就谢天谢地了。毕竟他是每天平均睡眠只有两小时的人，当年和芭芭拉和海伦娜谈恋爱都是穿着制服戴着面具谈的，大概除非有超人和闪电侠那样的速度他们才有可能和普通人谈恋爱，更别说最后的结果还是和两位姑娘——或者说，所有的姑娘——谈崩了。  
然而不管怎么说，后穴还是有些疼。且不说他很久没那么激烈的做过爱了（他在床上可是温柔好情人的类型），这还是他第一次和男人做爱，结果就当了下面那个。迪克一边用手指扩张着后穴让热水流进去，缓和后穴的红肿疼痛，一边心想妈的吃亏了，为什么他要当下面那个，按理说他的性经验可比杰森丰富多了，至少和他上床的女孩儿没有不说他技术不好的。  
这会儿他又想到昨天杰森说她是个处男的话，这让他又有点生气，他不到十七岁的时候就不是处男了，尽管从十六岁开始布鲁斯就开始提醒他要随身携带安全套，好像担心他高中毕业的时候就能抱个孩子回来似的。  
“你醒了？”  
杰森略微沙哑的声音吓了他一跳，毕竟他还在用手指扩张后穴让自己饱受蹂躏的穴口放松，杰森突然进来吓得他手上用力了点，发出一声一听就是弄疼了自己的哼哼。  
“怎么了？”杰森可能还有些没睡醒，他的眼睛都没怎么睁开。“你起来怎么不叫我。”  
“我起来洗个澡。”迪克把手拿上来，低头看了看自己身上的痕迹，哗啦哗啦洗了起来。“我身上全是各种液体，还有你咬出来的……我得洗洗，不然我怎么出门。”  
“我还以为进了正义联盟会有不少假期。”杰森咧嘴，他脸颊上的烙印此时看起来比昨天更加清晰冰冷，“看来也不轻松啊。”  
“如果你是来笑话我的还是算了，麻烦你给昨晚上差点被你操死的人一点尊严。”迪克叹了口气，手不自觉的抚摸着锁骨上的咬痕，“托你的福我现在坐下都有点站不起来了。”  
“哦……对不起，我忘了。”杰森拍了拍自己的太阳穴，让自己清醒些，“你昨天第一次和男人做，我有点用力过头了。”  
“你几个意思？”迪克又有点生气了，“你在笑话我吗？”  
“没有，我只是说你是第一次做，我太用力了。还有我得说你超级辣，不和你上床简直是损失。”杰森笑了，只不过看起来这个笑容像是食肉动物的。他俯身把迪克从浴缸里抱起来，小心让他踩在防滑垫上，给他擦干身体，又把他抱回了卧室。  
“我该给你上点药。”杰森努力睁开眼睛，看来他的确很久没有安心休息过了。“你这里有舒缓肌肉的药吧？”  
“肯定有，简直是居家必备。”他趴在床上对着床头柜努嘴，杰森在下层抽屉里找到了医疗箱。“麻烦你这次轻一点，我昨天差点死在床上。”  
“我本来是想用手给你上药的，不过现在看起来你似乎希望我用别的东西给你上？”  
“别，杰森，别，我就是说说而已，你可别当真，”  
“我也没当真，我昨天晚上吃得很饱，谢谢款待。”他亲了亲迪克的尾骨，在他挺翘的屁股上舔了一下，满意的看着那个高高抬起屁股等待上药的人颤抖了一下，挤出药膏涂在他的后穴上，用手指一点点涂开，分开他的臀瓣，拉开后穴的括约肌，用手指将药膏涂到穴口内测，迪克轻轻呻吟了起来。  
“看来你似乎找到了新的快感来源？”杰森的声音有些愉悦，他轻柔的按摩着涂了药膏的地方，促进肌肉吸收药膏，红肿的穴口在药膏的作用下渐渐消肿，迪克现在感觉舒服了许多。“那你可得谢谢我，说不定你以后会爱上这种感觉。”  
“……我觉得我还是更爱红发美女更多一点。”他趴在那里闷闷地说。  
“我昨天可听见了。”杰森上完了药，拍了一下他的屁股，迪克翻过身，他压了上去，和他接了个吻。“你说你爱杰森·陶德。”  
“我没说。”  
“你可真是个小骗子。”杰森的手摸上他的后穴，又揉了揉，没再有进一步的动作。“要不是我心疼你你现在已经被我按在这里操到屁股出血了。”  
“有本事你就再来。”他用大腿夹住了杰森的腰，脚掌还不老实地踩在他的大腿上蹭来蹭去。  
“我可不像这边的那个怂货，放着这么好的屁股不操。”杰森的双手伸到他身下，揉捏他的臀瓣，用力抓揉，留下指痕。“你的视线简直要黏在我身上，你平时是不是也是那么看他？”  
“我要说是呢？”  
“那家伙就是个怂货。”杰森伸手擒住他的下巴，拇指伸进他的嘴里挑逗他的舌头。“如果是我的夜翼这么看着我……就算是男人我也会把他操到怀孕。”  
“你不也把我当成你那边的代替品。”迪克笑了，他用手指按压着杰森的嘴唇，抚摸着他脸颊上的烙印。“那边的我没有去救你吗？是不是也是个混蛋？”  
“你们当然都是混蛋。”杰森脸颊上的烙印当然早已不疼，但是这不代表他可以接受这边这个与他毫无关系的迪克的同情。“但这和你没关系，我不需要你的同情。”  
“可是你想操那边的我，不是吗？”迪克说，“你昨天就明明白白说了。”  
“对，因为那边的你是个混蛋。”杰森按住他的手，吻了上去。“彻彻底底的混蛋，让我想把他操死，操到怀孕的那种混蛋。”

“嗯……呜嗯……”杰森的手指又搅进他的后穴。说好的心疼他不做呢？但是这么纵容他的自己大概是自找苦吃，或者说他根本就是期待杰森再和他做爱。  
“等等……小翅膀……”他被杰森的手指搅得哭了起来，“为什么……怎么又是我在下面？”  
“因为你很适合被操，迪基鸟。”  
“胡说，哪有这样——嗯啊！啊啊！杰森——”　  
“你看你这不是叫的很好听吗？你抓我抓的可紧了。”  
“啊啊！杰森！啊啊！”他抱着杰森的肩膀哭喊着，也不忘再抗议一句，“我明明——我做爱次数比你多——啊啊！好棒啊啊！我比你有经验啊！”  
“别做梦了，叫的像个荡妇还想操人？”杰森咬上他的肩膀，迪克知道他身上又要留下一个齿痕了。“你要是继续这么淫荡下去，我走之前你大概真的能怀孕，想一想那个怂货的表情，一定会很精彩。”  
“哈啊啊啊——胡说你——啊啊！杰森！杰——别那么——呜呜！太用力了！太深了！我不行——啊！啊啊！好大——”迪克挂在他身上眼泪口水直流，杰森的抓着他的腰一下一下向上顶弄，骑乘的姿势让他操得更深。“你不能——啊啊！不能这么说他！呜嗯——哈啊——”  
“你这时候还维护他，明明屁股里塞着我的老二还这么嘴硬。”杰森笑了，又是那种带着冷冽目光的笑容。“有本事有也爬上他的床让他也操你啊，像这样操得你浪叫，像个荡妇——”他用力顶动几下，迪克哭喊得更加大声。“还是说你想被我们两个一起操？你可真是个贪得无厌的荡妇，迪基鸟。”  
“我不是！我不——啊啊——”杰森一把抓紧他的阴茎揉捏起来，疼痛和快感让他的后穴缩紧，紧紧绞住杰森的阴茎。“不要杰森！啊啊——放过我！放过我！对不起！呜啊——”  
“这么快就认输了，你不是荡妇谁是荡妇。”杰森稍稍放松了手上的力道，一边套弄迪克的阴茎一边操干着他的后穴，迪克哭得呜呜噜噜的挂在他身上，眼泪唾液流了他一后背。“我放过你，你就要让我操到怀孕，迪基鸟。”


	5. Chapter 5

杰森已经有一周没见过迪克了。  
这挺反常的，迪克每周都会来哥谭一趟，骚扰骚扰他顺便偷吃他的夜宵，被布鲁斯说教布鲁海文怎么办，和提姆芭芭拉在通讯频道聊蝙蝠侠的八卦，跑去抱抱达米安——这人就像怎么都甩不开的牛皮糖，然而他真的不来还真觉得少了点什么。  
不过这也没什么，可能他有什么事，而且他和迪克已经随便到了你进我家我进你家就算吃空冰箱也完全无所谓的程度了。而这周他端了两个黑帮的老巢，现在比较清闲，既然迪克没有来，那么他就去布鲁海文看看这只话痨鸟是不是死在那里了。  
布鲁海文和哥谭只有一个小时车程，杰森骑着摩托停在迪克的公寓楼下，检查了车子上了锁，踢踏踢踏上了楼，敲了门。  
并没有人出来应门。  
杰森皱起了眉头，现在是晚上，他在外面看到迪克公寓的灯是亮着的，说明他现在在家，但是他为什么不开门？他现在没和柯莉还有芭芭拉谈恋爱，海伦娜目前不在哥谭他也没听说他们又好上了，那么也没有别的能进他公寓的女人了，不然有脑子的进去看到他丢在地上的脏兮兮的制服就知道他是夜翼了。还是说他终于出事了，洗澡的时候撞到头了，但是没人知道？  
杰森从消防梯上去，抓住窗沿跳到迪克的窗户前面——对于他们这种人来说爬墙比什么都熟练——，窗户没锁，一拉就开了。杰森轻手轻脚跳进去，顺手把窗户关上以防别的飞贼进来——这是厨房的窗户，迪克并不在厨房，而厨房整洁的程度简直令人发指，他知道迪克并不是那种像他那样有轻微洁癖一定要打扫干净的类型，单身男人多少有些邋遢，而迪克就属于那种男人。  
然后他就听到了呻吟的声音，不是很大，但是足够色情诱惑，重点是那个声音听起来太耳熟了——他从厨房出去，在起居室里这个声音更加清晰，连叫得是什么都听得见，他这次确定这个叫床叫得正爽的就是一星期没见的迪克。  
——他像失踪一样在布鲁海文交了个超级英雄男朋友闷着做了一个月的爱？认真的？还是当下面的那个？  
杰森觉得自己的担心纯属多余，迪基鸟的私生活快乐着呢，他男朋友还会帮他打扫卫生，不需要他操心。他耸耸肩打算从正门出去，然后轻轻帮他们带上门，买个热狗吃然后回哥谭，但他还没来得及转身就听见迪克一连串失控一样的哭喊。  
“操我！杰森！呜啊啊——操我！快操我！”叫床的声音从卧室传出来，门半掩着，迪克的声音清晰的传进他的耳朵。“哈啊——好大啊啊！好棒！操我啊！操死我——呜——”  
迪克喊着他的名字让他打了个哆嗦——兴许他男朋友恰好和自己重名呢，但是这也够让他哆嗦几下的了。  
“你要我怎么操你？”另一个声音传来，和他的声音一样。“要我射在里面还是射在你身上，迪基鸟？”  
杰森这下放弃悄悄离开的念头了。他掏出枪，悄无声息靠近卧室，迪克的声音更加清晰，他甚至能听到房间里两个男人的喘息，那个家伙干迪克的时候身体相撞发出的啪啪声，迪克带着哭腔的呻吟和叫喊——他甚至能嗅到精液和润滑剂的气味，或许还有迪克身上的味道，荷尔蒙的味道。杰森的神经紧绷着，迪克交了一个和他名字声音都一样的男朋友，还是个能随意出入他的公寓知道他身份的人，他没工夫担心是不是迪克对他有点什么意思，他担心的是这他妈又是一个会伪装成别人的机器人或者什么玩意儿的东西，连迪克都能欺骗过去的那种。  
他在门口站了十几秒，最后下定决心，推开了门。  
“……迪基鸟，你看谁来了。”这是他的声音，和他的一模一样。  
迪克坐在那人大腿上，背对着门口，杰森看着他线条好看的后背上滑下汗水，湿漉漉的小麦色的皮肤，后穴里插着一根屌——妈的他还真的被人上了——身体主动地一上一下，听了那人的话费力的回头看他，迷蒙的眼睛在看清他的瞬间就恢复神智瞪大了，挣扎着要从那双膝盖上爬下去，然而那根屌的主人又狠狠操了他几下让他呜呜叫着软下了身体，这下杰森终于看到那个正把迪克干得像只听话的小狗的人是谁了。  
——那是他自己。  
“……哇哦，迪基。”他的声音干巴巴的说，“你不会是把他当成我了吧？”  
“呜嗯……不是，杰森，你听我说——”迪克被干得上气不接下气——操他妈那根屌居然还没停？不过这还真是他的风格——，“他不是——呜啊啊——”  
“你以为我是什么？”那个和他长得一模一样——就是脸上有一个J的烙印——的家伙，露出凶狠的目光，像是争夺底盘的狼。他用力一顶让迪克闭嘴，反问到，“一个从小丑手里逃出来的亡灵？”  
杰森愣了一下，接着他也露出了一样凶狠的目光，拿枪对着他：“我不管你他妈是什么来历，给我放下他！”  
“怎么，红头罩？你吃醋了？”杰森看得出他虽然和自己长得一样但是散发的气场更加凶狠暴戾，就像他刚刚复活时那样。“你来晚了，这是他自愿的，我们你情我愿。”  
“不行！杰森！”迪克挣扎着从那人身上爬起来，抓住他钳制着自己的腰的两只手，用力掰开，从他的腿上滑了下来。“把枪放下，杰森！他是另一个时空的你！”  
杰森看着那个人和自己别无二致的脸，看着他脸上的烙印，那家伙站了起来，他们甚至连身高体型都他妈的几乎一样。  
“你好啊，这个世界的杰森·陶德。”他全裸着挺着一根勃起的屌走到他面前向他打招呼。“意外吗？看到别的世界的自己。”  
“……我更意外看到你和迪基鸟搞到一起去了。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，而陶德扬了扬眉毛，表示自己并不信这句话：“我们除了这个，”他指了指脸上的烙印，“其他几乎一模一样，你觉得你说假话我会不知道吗？”  
“哈，那是不是说你现在还恨不得杀了蝙蝠侠？”杰森不甘示弱地反击，“你希望杀了他，然后取代他，是吗？但是你下不去手，对不对？”  
“你果然是我。”陶德发出一声冷哼，弯腰把瘫坐在地上还没缓过来的迪克抱起来，在他的额头上吻了一下。“不过我操到你的夜翼了，我还是胜你一筹。”  
“操你妈我说了你给我放下他！”杰森再次举起了枪，“我管你是哪个时空的我！你给我放下他！”  
“迪基，你看他吃醋了。”陶德的目光里没有杰森所有的那些感情甚至是偶尔有的温柔，寒冷锋利的就像厮杀到最后的头狼，但是他知道那双眼睛下面肯定是一副和他一样千疮百孔的内心。“你看这是你最喜欢的小翅膀，不是我这个代替品，是他。”  
“闭嘴！”迪克吼到，但是他的声音颤的厉害，反而没什么威慑力。“放我下来！”  
“诚实点，迪基，你这几天可不是这么说的。”陶德的目光放回了迪克身上几秒钟，又继续盯着杰森，他们的对峙还在继续，谁也不会认输。“你昨天不还说——”  
“闭嘴！”迪克咆哮着，“你不是也一样！拿我当成另一个夜翼的代替品！同样都是胆小鬼你有什么资格在杰森的面前这么说！”  
“哦哟，杰森·陶德，你打算怎么办？”陶德看着迪克因为羞耻试图缩成一团，抱着他回到床上，他立刻就钻进被子里不愿出来。“迪基鸟可是爱死你了，爱你爱到不敢跟你讲，却同意和我上床满足他的性幻想。”  
“他从来都是这么个随便的人。”杰森哼了一声，“他睡的美女多了去了。”  
“这不一样，你知不知道对于能得到的和无法得到的在感情上会完全不一样？”陶德用手指点了点自己的脸颊，“比如，你看到这个了吗？我敢说我和你对小丑的仇恨都不一样，你不会比我更恨他。”  
陶德从被子里把不愿出来的迪克扯出来，迪克拼命挣扎着要缩回去，陶德干脆把被子扔到了地上，迪克浑身赤裸的缩成一团试图不去看杰森，但被操开的后穴艳红泛着水光，括约肌一开一合，完全暴露在外面。  
“你怎么想？”陶德的手指伸进迪克的后穴，他的身体一下子伸开了，接着就被熟练的用手指操到抽泣着呻吟起来。“他是挺随便的，不过你真的没想过和他干一炮吗？”陶德的手指撑开迪克的后穴，他捂着脸拼命咬着嘴唇不想出声，张开的穴口却好像在说欢迎一样微微的颤抖。“迪基别害羞啊，你不是还说过你有多喜欢杰森吗？为什么对着我就能说，因为我是代替品吗？”  
“去你妈的你闭嘴……”迪克抽抽搭搭地说，后穴被塞了三根手指让他想忍不住求陶德操他，但那是之前，在杰森发现这一切之前。  
“你们是不是打算一直无视我？”杰森看他们两个还在那里打算继续干的样子觉得十分愤怒，“你给我放开他！操你自己的夜翼去！”  
“哦，谁让我们是胆小鬼呢，是吧迪基。”陶德说着，手指伸得更深入了，“不过倒不如说我还没来得及操我的夜翼就被莫名其妙送到这里来了，然后碰到一个连喜欢都不敢告诉别人的痴汉，又发现一个连操人都不敢的怂货——你这家伙真的是我吗？”  
“闭嘴！不许说了！”迪克又挣扎起来，陶德用力按了下他的前列腺，他尖叫一声身体又软下去，陶德趁机分开了他的双腿。  
“最后一次，杰森·陶德。”他亲昵得蹭着迪克的脸颊，双手揉捏着他的大腿内侧，把迪克一塌糊涂的下体展示给杰森看。“你想不想操这个爱死你的迪基鸟？”  
迪克抽抽搭搭的捂住了脸拼命摇头，杰森看着他又看着陶德，陶德耸耸肩问他：“迪基，你是不是想和杰森做爱才愿意被我干的？”  
“不是！”他尖叫着，“不是！不是！小翅膀求你了！别看我！求你了！”  
他想死，羞愧，自责，尤其是被杰森发现，他简直想死，他宁愿刚刚进门的是他妈的蝙蝠侠。然而过了一会儿一只手摸了摸他的头顶，好像在安慰他，他抬头一看，是杰森，他脱光了衣服坐在旁边，并没有如他所愿转身离开。  
“没关系，迪基。”杰森说，用手抹了抹他的眼泪，“这没什么。”  
陶德推了怀里的迪克一把，他的身体向前倒去，落到杰森怀里。  
“你还等什么？”陶德嗤笑道，“还不吻他。”  
“就你多嘴。”杰森瞪了他一眼。  
“彼此彼此，亲爱的我。”他看着杰森亲吻着迪克，只觉得眼前这一幕讽刺的好笑，于是他抱起迪克的屁股，拍了一巴掌，把自己的阴茎挤进了迪克的后穴。  
“你亲你的。”他说，下身用力顶撞起来，迪克发出一声呜咽，“我干我的。”


	6. Chapter 6

杰森在一个小时前还从没想过任何和现在的场景相关的内容，无论是裸体、性爱或者是男女朋友这种听起来幸福而不那么纯洁的东西他都没想过，他只想好了万一迪克出事了把他送到医院再嘲笑他一番，他的出发点正直而向上。  
然而现在他和另一个长得和他一模一样的家伙在分享迪克。  
在他吻上去的时候迪克主动把舌头送进他嘴里，迫不及待地搅动，舔舐，卷着他的舌头拉到他的嘴里，像是兔子拉着狼进了他舒适的小窝。迪克在接吻的同时主动跪趴着把屁股送过去让陶德操，这让杰森有些不爽，因为那家伙一直盯着迪克的屁股和后背看，一副占据了别人领地和配偶的野兽的样子。  
“操，夹紧点。”陶德拍了一巴掌迪克的屁股，他发出呜呜的叫声，相交的唇齿松开了些，唾液顺着他们接合的地方流下来，顺着他的颊线下巴滴落在床单上。“你看你比刚刚还兴奋，要不要告诉你亲爱的小翅膀你之前刚在我面前自慰射了一回？”  
杰森知道这是在挑衅，如果这不关系到迪克他也会这么挑衅，所以他不理陶德——虽然他还是很生气——，伸出双手揉捏着迪克的胸肌。  
“你的胸好像变大了点。”他轻声说到，但是他知道陶德也听得到。“这个家伙给你揉出乳房了吗？”  
“呜呜……不是，小翅膀，不……”迪克被操得抽抽搭搭的，杰森的吻让他哭的更凶了。  
“怎么不了，你不是之前还喊着要杰森操死你吗？”陶德用力顶了几下，迪克的身体向上绷直哭喊着尖叫了几声。“你要诚实点，像对我一样诚实你的小翅膀才会操你，迪基。”  
“嗯啊！啊啊！哈啊——”迪克抽抽搭搭的扶着杰森的肩膀挂在他身上，杰森扶着他又吻了几下，咬着他的耳垂问到：“你真的想和我做吗？”  
迪克低着头，他看见杰森的阴茎了，泛着红色的，粗大的阴茎，和他屁股里正操着他的那根一样，完全充血勃起了，好像在邀请他一样。  
于是他果断的趴下身去，迫不及待的伸出双手握住杰森的阴茎，塞进嘴里用舌头舔弄起来。杰森被他突如其来的口活刺激得发出嘶嘶的吸气声，迪克捧着他的阴茎饥渴的吮吸着，那根舌头舔弄着冠状沟，时不时戳刺马眼，他用嘴唇和舌头舔湿整根阴茎，那他的气味全部吃下肚，还将他的囊袋左一下右一下吸进嘴里用舌头舔弄，同时用手套弄茎身——操他妈的迪基鸟，这一周就有这么熟练的伺候男人的口活了，还真是学什么都快，每一处刺激都正好符合他的喜好。  
“你想不想我操你。”杰森的阴茎在迪克的嘴里抽插了几下，他讨好似的吸紧了他的阴茎。“说话，告诉我，迪基。”  
“操我，杰森。”他趴在那里气喘吁吁，高高抬着屁股，手里捧着他的阴茎，一条唾液拉出的丝线从龟头拉到他的嘴里。“求你操我，狠狠操我。”  
杰森动起了腰，把迪克的嘴巴当成肉穴用力操干起来，迪克吸住他的阴茎，舌头舔弄着插进来的龟头，随着杰森操干他的动作发出捂的呻吟声，能听出来他现在满意又愉悦。  
“我就说他喜欢你操他！”陶德笑了一声，响亮的亲了一下他的屁股。“被两个杰森操的感觉怎么样，迪克？”  
“呼唔唔——”  
“他说很棒！”  
“你简直有点像那个神经病。”  
“偶尔，毕竟我被他折磨了整整一年。”陶德的动作并没有停下来，而是用力冲撞起迪克的前列腺，他一下子就被扔上了高潮的临界线，吐出杰森的阴茎疯狂大叫起来。  
“小翅膀！小翅膀！”他的双手胡乱抓住杰森，爬到他身上。“哈啊啊——小翅膀！小翅膀好大！好大啊啊——”迪克疯狂大叫着，声音带着哭喊和快感的愉悦，他失去理智一样抱住杰森的脖颈，吻了上去，舌头讨好的搅动着，发出啧啧的水声。“嗯哼！嗯哼！杰森！操我！啊啊操我！求你了操我啊啊啊——”  
他双手紧抱着杰森，他被陶德操射了，当着杰森的面。精液溅在他和杰森的小腹和胸前，随着他们肌肤接触的动作被磨蹭开。  
“你看他有这——么爱你，杰森·陶德。”陶德比划了一下，又撞了撞迪克的后穴，慢慢退出来，把安全套丢在地上。“我还没射呢，他可是已经射了两回了。”  
“……我要操他的嘴。”杰森轻轻拍了拍迪克的脸颊，把他抱起来，上半身靠在他身上，屁股和腿留给了陶德。  
“那么屁股我就继续享用了。”陶德重新把阴茎顶进迪克的后穴，也不管他现在是不是没力气，反正他的后穴松软舒适，操起来就像身在老二天堂。“唔哦！迪基……”  
“呜呜……等等……你没带套……”  
“就是不带，迪基。”陶德拍了一把他的屁股，“我要让你怀孕。”  
杰森等迪克休息了会儿把阴茎塞进迪克嘴里，他用嘴唇包住牙齿，这样不会碰伤杰森，于是杰森就着迪克嘴里大量的唾液动了起来。  
“哦操……”他喘了一声，“你这嘴巴可真棒……”  
“你做好准备，他可有本事会把你吸出来。”陶德一边操着迪克的屁股一边说，他的目光顶着迪克的裸背，双手在上面抚摸，用力地，按压揉捏的抚摸。“他可真棒……夜翼……”  
“呼……迪基鸟……”杰森捧着他的头固定住，用力操他的嘴，“真棒……你可真棒……”  
一时间他们都不在说话，只有迪克含混不清的呻吟和叫喊，杰森和陶德的喘息声，肉体相撞的声音。陶德看着迪克的身体，阴茎凶狠的进出，然而他的眼前出现的是那个比他高一些，穿着有些不一样制服的夜翼，趴在他身下，嘴里含着他的屌，屁股里插着他的屌，被干得泪眼朦胧，抽抽搭搭地叫他小翅膀。  
“……操……夜翼……”他咬着嘴唇喃喃自语着，身下操干的动作倒没停下。“操，格雷森，操！迪基！迪基鸟——”  
“哈啊——哈啊啊啊——不要了，真的不要了——”刚刚恢复些体力的迪克真的受不了陶德在他刚射了精更加敏感的前列腺上撞击，他再一次吐出杰森的阴茎带着哭腔大叫起来——不是叫床，纯粹是哭喊。“真的不要了！不要了不要了！我要死了啊啊啊——”  
“干你！干死你！干死你个浪鸟！”陶德低吼着，动作变得又快又凶，“操你妈你真他妈辣！我想操你好久了！”  
“你他妈再乱动我就把你的老二打断。”杰森吼到，把阴茎重新塞回迪克嘴里干起来，他条件反射舔舐着嘴里的那根大屌，用舌头卷走马眼渗出的液体吞掉。“哦操……对，迪基，就这样……操，你个混蛋，他舔得我正爽！”  
“哈，那你要不要和我换换。”陶德继续用力干着迪克，他含着杰森的阴茎拼命叫喊着。“他的屁股操起来可舒服了，如果你不嫌我已经拿走了他屁股的童贞还好好享用了一周的话——哦操，你个浪货，操你妈！操——”  
陶德怒吼着，把精液全部射进了迪克体内。迪克挣扎着，吸紧了嘴里的阴茎，杰森粗重着喘息，用力操了几下：“操你！迪基！操！吸得好紧——他妈的！操！”  
“呼唔唔——呜嗯——”杰森被喷了满嘴的精液，他大口吞咽着，把口腔和喉咙里的精液咽下去，然后舔干净杰森的阴茎，吐出来，躺在那里喘息。  
“你该看看你的样子。”陶德冲他咧嘴，“你就像只刚吃饱了羊肉的狼。”  
“你饭量真小，怪不得你瘦的就剩骨头架子。”杰森反击，轻轻抚摸着迪克的头发。  
“这次后面给你，我要前面。”陶德舔了舔嘴唇，他甚至已经开始想象和夜翼接吻的感觉了，“头抬起来，迪基鸟，我要吻你了。”  
迪克有气无力地抬起头，伸出舌头给陶德吻，他一口就把他的舌头吸进嘴里，吻得他嗯嗯直叫。  
“你又硬了。”杰森凑过去舔了下迪克的脸颊说到，“你是在期待什么？”  
“呼啊——杰森——唔唔——啾，啾。”他想说些什么，然而陶德不给他机会，把他吻的紧紧的。杰森也不甘示弱，他在迪克全身亲吻着，留下吻痕和牙印，像是相互标记自己记号争夺领地的猛兽。迪克需要休息，他们知道，所以他们需要停战五分钟，安抚他们的知更鸟。  
杰森的手在迪克全身抚摸着，最后伸到他的后穴，用两根手指插进去，撑开，陶德的精液缓缓流了出来。  
“你不行。”他讽刺地说，举起沾满精液的手指给陶德看。“你看都流出来了，这样可怀不了孕。”  
“王八蛋！你们两个王八蛋！”迪克被放开后哭喊起来，这两个人比这谁更厉害把他全身弄得青青紫紫全是牙印，身上满是精液汗水，后穴甚至因为操干根本合不上。“你们两个王八蛋！”  
“是的，我们是王八蛋。”陶德说，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
“所以你准备好被两个王八蛋操了吗？”杰森换到了他的身后，拉开他的大腿。“我希望你能诚实点，迪基。”  
“诚实你个——呜嗯——”手指用力捅了几下他的屁股，迪克成功的闭嘴了。然而杰森们并不会管他，这场战争属于他们两个，而迪克是他们争夺的猎物。  
“我要进来了。”杰森咬着迪克的耳廓，把阴茎慢慢挤进去。“哦……操，你的身体果然舒服，又热又软，哦，操——”  
“我说过了，他是你难得一遇的极品。”陶德用阴茎拍打着他的脸颊，不急着进去，“上了你就会永生难忘。”  
“咿啊啊啊——”  
“留点力气把，迪基。”陶德用龟头顶着他的嘴唇，往他的舌尖上蹭。“等下你还有的要喊呢。”  
“呜呜……你们两个……呜嗯——”陶德把阴茎塞进他的嘴里，让他闭嘴，只能发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音。“没事，你还记得之前你多诚实吗？很快你又会那么诚实了。”  
迪克泪流满面的含着陶德的阴茎，唾液随着陶德在他嘴里的操弄被带出来，滴的到处都是。杰森在他身后按住他的腰狠狠操干着他的后穴——艳红色的、柔软的、被完全操开的后穴。  
“哦……真是……”杰森发出一声舒服至极的呻吟，“真是个好屁股……”  
“专心，迪基。”陶德拔出阴茎在他脸上抹了抹，迪克伸出舌头追着阴茎，又把它卷回口中。“贪吃鬼，迪基，你说我要用多少精液才能把你喂饱。”  
迪克已经没力气再去骂他们两个王八蛋什么的了，他前一次差点被干坏，这次快感来得更快也更可怕——事实上他只要一想到这是两个杰森在干他，他就忍不住想尖叫着求他们两个操他了。  
然而他的理智并不允许。  
“迪基，迪基你想想，做爱的时候为什么需要理智。”杰森的声音，那个声音在对他说要诚实。“这个时候才不需要理智，你希望被杰森干坏，你需要他，你爱他，你爱他爱到想被他操到失禁。”  
“唔嗯——”迪克的脑子昏昏沉沉的，刚刚杰森的声音在他的脑子里盘旋，不再挣扎了。陶德拔出阴茎，把迪克按在床上，杰森的阴茎滑了出来，让陶德坐到迪克身后，架着他的手臂，抱住他的身体，再次分开他的双腿，把更加淫乱的下身展示给杰森看。  
“来，告诉他，你想被他怎么做”  
“呜……”迪克小声呻吟着，脸上满是眼泪和口水，甚至还在往下流。“杰森……”  
“你想怎么做？”杰森柔声问，他不想刺激到迪克，这大概是他这辈子声音最温柔的一次了。  
“……我想要杰森……”他的后穴一张一合，屁股扭动着，接着他伸手，用两根食指把自己的后穴撑开。“我想要杰森操进来……操坏我……”  
“只是操吗？”杰森问。  
“求你操我……”迪克呜咽起来，“求你下流的对待我……”  
——他爱杰森，他太爱杰森了，他爱到恨不得每天都被他操到死。而现在他的面前有两个杰森，这他妈已经算是美梦成真。被陶德操了之后这还算成全了他的性幻想，可以被杰森同时操前面和后面，只是想一想就能让他瞬间勃起。  
“……操我，杰森。”他颤抖着说，撑开自己的穴口，扭动着屁股，哭着看杰森。“我爱你，求你操我。”  
“他本性如此，杰森·陶德。”陶德亲了亲他的耳朵，迪克扭过头和他接吻。“他被操到失控的时候总是拼命喊着你的名字。”  
杰森的阴茎再次进入迪克的后穴，他哆嗦着呜呜嗯嗯叫着，接着躺在床上被杰森抱起大腿操得又哭又喊，大叫着杰森的名字。  
“杰森！杰森啊啊！杰森！”他的手脚胡乱蹬着，杰森的手掌抚摸着他的身体——这是他的杰森，他知道这才是他的杰森。“杰森！我要你！操我！操我啊啊——杰森！好棒！好棒啊！”  
“爽吗迪基？”杰森用力干着他，分开他的大腿，拼命往里撞。“爽不爽？想不想被我干坏？”  
“爽！太爽了！干坏我！干坏我啊啊——呜呜——求求你干坏我！让我坏掉！让我怀孕——呜啊啊啊——”  
陶德站起来，跨过他的身体，在他的胸口处跪下，分开双腿，用手按住他的双手，用阴茎拍打他的脸颊。  
“快叫吧，”他说，“马上你就叫不出来了。”


	7. Chapter 7

这有些超过他的性幻想了。  
迪克仰面躺在床上，双腿大开，杰森抬起他的腰，阴茎在他的后穴里抽插，而陶德则跨到他的胸口上，把自己的老二塞进他的嘴里。  
——这太超过了，简直就像买甜麦片的时候超市又送了一盒一样。  
他幻想过很多次和杰森做爱的镜头，直到陶德的到来，他们互相拿对方当替代品满足了自己的性幻想——虽然他没想到自己会做下面的那个——，原本这只是一个疯狂的，能满足他，让他在心里记一辈子的性幻想。但是真的和杰森做爱？甚至是两个杰森一同出现在这里和他做爱？  
好吧，即使他在被杰森撞破的时候羞愧到想死想从窗户里跳下去逃跑，刚刚差点被干死大骂他们两个都是王八蛋。但是杰森对于撞见他和另一个杰森做爱和他对他的渴望时，却没有任何反感的情绪。  
或者说他并不反感，甚至是有点喜欢？  
陶德正干着他的嘴，他卖力地讨好陶德的阴茎，用唇舌吸吮起来。他依然会想为什么他会是下面那个，但这个想法不会太久，各种淫靡的气息、声响，色情的神情和动作，赤裸裸的性爱，这些很快就会让他忘记除了快感和性以外的东西。  
“唔——”他仰躺着，感觉陶德的阴茎都要穿过喉咙了，深喉窒息的感觉令人难受又兴奋。而陶德很享受深喉的紧致感，他的双手抚摸着迪克的颈部，拇指轻轻按摩他的下巴和喉咙。  
“射到你胃里好不好？”他这次的语调不那么锋利了，有点像杰森在对他说话。“不知道能不能把你喂饱。”  
“哼，刚刚我已经喂过他了。”杰森表现出一种护食的态度。“吃太多他会长胖的。”  
“瞧瞧，这醋吃的，这是你的迪基鸟吗？”陶德嘲讽到，双手按住迪克的手腕，身下的速度没有减慢，依然享受着迪克的服侍和深喉的快感。“哦……操，真不愧是我的……”  
他突然顿了顿，接着开始小声嘀咕起来，迪克朦朦胧胧看见他的表情有些奇怪。陶德的阴茎从他的喉咙里拔了出来，终于呼吸到空气让迪克觉得舒服了不少，他咳嗽了几声。  
“你要是把他干坏了。”杰森说话了，“我就把你从脑袋到老二都打成筛子。”  
“我就是你，我知道你会这么做，所以我不会。”陶德放开了迪克，从他身上下来，迪克立刻伸手要抱杰森，杰森也俯下身让他紧紧抱住自己，双手在他的后背上抓下浅浅的印记。  
“杰森，杰森。”他像是终于找到杰森一样迫不及待地要拥抱他，声音颤抖的厉害。“我爱你，杰森，我爱你……”  
“我知道，我知道。”杰森小声安慰他，亲吻他的额头和鼻尖，接着他们接吻，杰森把迪克拉起来抱在怀里，迪克坐在他的大腿上小声抽泣着，弄了杰森一肩膀的眼泪唾液。  
“迪基，希望你别忘了我还在。”陶德凑到迪克耳边小声说，舔了舔他的耳朵，阴茎在他的穴口蹭了蹭。“不知道你亲爱的小翅膀介不介意我和他一起操你。”  
“……你……”  
“噢，嘿，我都忘了，是我们先你情我愿的上床的。”陶德自言自语到，拿过润滑剂涂满自己的阴茎，龟头顶弄着已经被杰森的阴茎撑开的后穴。“他一个后来的，还和我一起操了你半天的人怎么能说不行呢？”  
杰森不知道这一个自己到底经历了什么，他有时候会用夸张的语气说话，有时候会自言自语，有时候情绪会有些失控——就像小丑那样，虽然远远不到小丑那种神经病的样子，但看上去总有些像小丑。  
“嘿，杰森·陶德。”陶德叫了他一声，接着他感觉到迪克的后穴被撑开了，陶德的阴茎正在慢慢挤进来。“我要进来了，给我腾点地方。”  
迪克睁大眼睛，双手抓紧了他的肩膀，疯狂大叫起来。但陶德并没有停，他双手握着迪克的腰，一点一点挤进他的身体。  
“不！不行！”迪克想动，但陶德的手劲大得惊人——他认真的，他是认真想进来，他根本挣脱不开。“不行！求你了！真的不行！我会受不了——啊啊！不要！求你了！”  
“你可以的，相信我。”他的身体绷紧了向后倾斜，陶德咬着他的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着。“相信我，迪克，我不会伤害你，你可以的。”  
“哈啊！啊啊——不行！太大了！”迪克的声调越来越高，陶德的动作很缓慢，但在他感觉却是越来越可怕。“太大了！真的太大了！会坏掉的！求你了不要——啊啊——杰森，杰森呀啊啊——”  
“没事的，你看已经进去了，迪克，看一看，进去了。”陶德像是在哄迪克一样，而迪克只能浑身瘫软的伏在杰森身上喘粗气。他的后穴里塞了两根几乎一样的阴茎，这已经不是塞满的问题了，他感觉他的后穴几乎要撑破了。而接下来这两个从脸到阴茎都他妈长得一样的杰森像是有默契一样缓缓动了起来，可怕的快感一路从前列腺蹿上他的脑子，在他的大脑里扔下一个炸弹，彻底变成一片空白。  
失神？有过。失禁？也有过。在床上变得色情淫荡？这几天就是。而彻底丢失理智和羞耻心只剩下原始本能？  
“哈啊！啊啊！杰森！好大啊啊！干我！好棒呜哦哦——”迪克的眼睛睁得很大，没有失神的那种迷茫，相反他的眼睛兴奋得清亮。陶德在他伸手拧过他的下巴，他主动的回头和他接吻。“杰森……亲我，好棒，喜欢杰森亲我……”  
“我觉得，你得看着我这么说。”杰森将迪克的身体拉了回来，迪克又主动和杰森接吻。陶德在后面嗤笑一声，按住他的腰捣弄了几下。“教科书一样的吃醋。”他说。迪克因为他的动作尖叫了一声，不再亲吻杰森，而是挂在他身上大声呻吟起来。  
“干我，用力干！杰森！好棒，两个杰森，太棒了！用力干我！啊啊——就这样！用你们的屌干我——”两个杰森，他的身体有里两根阴茎。比他的性幻想还夸张的现实，让人可怕的着迷上瘾。“杰森！杰森啊啊——操我！干我！干坏我！射给我——呜啊啊——好棒——”迪克的身体随着强烈的快感抽搐地向后倒，他的后穴将两根阴茎吞吃的更深。陶德接住了他的身体，而杰森则抓住他的腰，顺从迪克的想法用力干着他。  
“……迪克，迪克……”陶德亲吻着他的额头、发际和耳朵，双手抚摸着他的身侧和胸膛。“我想你……我好想你……”  
“杰森！杰森！小翅膀！”迪克哭着喊着他们，他感觉到两个杰森，在他的身体里，无论是杰森还是陶德。“我爱你！我爱你啊啊——干我！用力干！我要坏了！咿——要坏掉了——咿啊啊啊——”  
前液从迪克的阴茎里一股股涌出，顺着他们交缠的身体流下，打湿了床单。他失去理智大声哭喊着，后穴因为可怕而漫长的前列腺高潮缩紧，接着他们两个向后射在了迪克的身体里。  
——这场荒诞的性爱大概算是结束了。  
杰森和陶德并不想躺在一起，迪克在他们中间。杰森在迪克身后亲吻他的后颈，给他按摩酸痛的腰背，而迪克面对着陶德，他就剩下能伸手摸摸他脸颊上那个烙印的力气。  
“……你能和我讲讲你经历了什么吗？”他问到。“你总说我们一样混蛋。”  
“我被小丑抓走那一年无数次希望你，或者布鲁斯，你们会来救我。”陶德只是这么说，他避开了提姆·德雷克的部分。“我只是一直这么期待着，直到最后你们都放弃了我。”  
“之后？”  
“一年后我被他放走了，然后我就在阿卡姆之城……那个充满了疯子的地方活了下来。依然没有人想过来找我，毕竟我在你们心里只是个死人。”  
“那我还的确够混蛋的。”  
“是啊，尽管如此——”  
杰森没让陶德继续说下去，他从后面抱紧了迪克，像是护食的狼那样向他呲了呲牙。  
“你想也别想。”他紧紧抱着迪克，迪克的背后靠在杰森的胸膛上，他甚至能感觉到杰森的心跳，坚定，有力，充满着生命的活力。“他是我的。”  
“我也没想和你抢。”陶德摊了摊手。“不带你的迪基公主去洗洗澡？他可需要彻底的事后清理。”  
“如果你继续指手画脚我就把你老二彻底打断。”杰森起身，把迪克抱起来——他浑身一点劲都没有，软绵绵的。“别担心，我下得去手。”  
“如果你不怕自己的老二也疼的话。”陶德嘲笑到。  
“我差点以为你们两个都要进来再折腾我一回。”杰森抱着迪克躺进浴缸里，帮他清洗身体。“我今天差点就认命了。”  
“认什么命。”杰森擦洗着他身上的吻痕——这些不是他咬下来的，这让他有点不爽。“我看你倒是爽到上天。”  
“……你怎么认为的？”迪克问。“今天真是各种意义上都神奇的一天。”  
“……如果那个混蛋——”  
“那是你自己，杰森。”  
“好吧，如果那个混蛋的我，还想进来再‘分享’你一次，我会打死他，我认真的。”杰森打湿迪克的头发，拿过旁边的洗发露瓶子。“你今天差一点就把我彻底惹毛了，迪基鸟。我从来没想过我能和你上床，还他妈是和别人一起，那个别人还是另一个时空的我。”  
“……这可真是超过我预期的性幻想啊。”  
“这叫现实，蠢鸟，你从里到外都被我操透了。”杰森把洗发露打出泡沫。“闭眼，我要给你洗头发了。”


	8. Chapter 8

之后的几天陶德没再和迪克上过床。他还是会给迪克做饭，帮他洗衣服，打扫公寓，但他不再和迪克上床。迪克也似乎对和他上床没再有太大兴趣，虽然有时候他还是会盯着自己发呆。不过陶德知道，他是在想这个世界的杰森·陶德。  
杰森回了哥谭，迪克每天白天上班，晚上夜巡。陶德更多的时间就是坐在采光还算好的客厅里，在那张不怎么好看的沙发里读从隔壁书店买回来的莎士比亚十四行诗。从被小丑抓走后，他就没再有过这样的时光。而前几天这些时间他都用来和迪克做爱，在这间公寓的任何地方，他们接吻，做爱，迪克有时会亲吻他脸上的烙印说对不起，然后再被他操干的时候哭喊着说他爱他，他爱杰森·陶德。  
——然而他并不是这里的杰森·陶德。他也不是自己那个世界的迪克·格雷森。  
他在这里呆了快两个星期，前一周他和迪克疯狂的做爱——甚至最后还和这个世界的杰森·陶德一起操了他。随着之后的几天过去，他越来越觉得一开始和迪克互相做替代品真的是个愚蠢的提议。是两个一时脑热就上床的年轻人？还是两个都抱有各自不为人所知的性幻想的人相互的慰藉？而且两个代替品相互慰藉到床上去，这实在是错误以及可笑。  
现在他反而开始担心这边的杰森·陶德会怎么想。自那次疯狂的性爱后，红头罩就没再来过布鲁海文，迪克也没回去过哥谭。蝙蝠侠打过电话来——好像是以布鲁斯的身份，他偷听了一耳朵——问他情况，他只是说最近比较忙，过上几天再回去。  
他来到这里纯粹是机缘巧合，蝙蝠侠的身份被曝光，他在电视里看到韦恩大宅爆炸，陷入一片火光。他大概此生再也看不到蝙蝠侠和阿尔弗雷德，然而这也并没有让他的内心好受多少。想到此他不禁嫉妒起这个世界的杰森·陶德，尽管迪克说他是死而复生，他也觉得比起他在小丑手中和在阿卡姆之城的那些年，死亡反而是一种安宁的解脱，更何况这个世界的他过得那么好，布鲁斯还在，而迪克也——  
他决定去一趟哥谭。  
迪克有时会上夜班，比如今天。他给迪克做了晚饭，那个笨蛋吃得十分满足，丝毫不知道一小时后他就会借走他的摩托车。  
“我走了，你晚上睡觉的时候记得关窗。”  
自那天之后迪克不再叫他杰森或者小翅膀，虽然他不是这个世界的杰森·陶德，不过他也是杰森，他也是那个小翅膀，这也没错，虽然他不是这里的迪克那个小翅膀。陶德在迪克走后收拾了餐盘，把盘子洗干净，桌子擦干净，看了一圈一切都打理好了，换好衣服，关灯出门。  
正义联盟虽然没收了他的枪，但是他身上的那身衣服还有头盔则还给了他。在迪克家的几天他甚至借用洗衣机和清洁剂把这身行头都清洗干净，仿佛新的一样，完全没有沾染那边那个哥谭的尘埃。他骑上迪克的摩托车，一身阿卡姆骑士的装扮在行人眼里就是个炫酷的摩托车小子，他就那么离开了布鲁海文，驶上公路，前往哥谭。  
这里的哥谭是他记忆中哥谭的那个样子——黑暗的小巷，哥谭运河上升起的雾气，灯火通明的城市，高楼大厦和复古建筑共存，从来就没有过晴朗的夜晚，蝙蝠探照灯投射在哥谭上方的阴云上，全城都能看到，那么清晰。在他被小丑监禁前，这里曾是他和布鲁斯共同守护的地方，深深刻在他的记忆里。  
如果这个世界的一切都几乎和他的世界一样，那么他知道应该去哪里找这个世界的蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯总是喜欢站在哥谭博物馆的滴水兽上，以前的时候他和布鲁斯曾一起在那里眺望整个哥谭。那时候他还是个孩子，还自豪于他们的英雄事业，自豪于或许明天就有一个像他那样的孩子会获救，而不是像他那样只能看着父母离世而无能为力。  
而当他到了一个能看到滴水兽的地方时，通过高倍望远镜，他能看到蝙蝠侠在那里，旁边还有另外两个人。一个他不认得是谁，另一个穿着罗宾的制服，就是和他曾经穿的不太一样。  
——他在这个世界里也有新的罗宾。  
陶德不认识这个世界的提姆，他看着红罗宾用钩枪飞向别处，红色制服和鸟头状的头罩让他觉得这家伙还真把自己当成鸟了。接着红头罩来了，还是他上次来的时候穿的那身机车服，顶着一个其丑无比的头罩——他的那个红头罩都比这个杰森·陶德的好看，真不知道他的审美怎么会这么差劲。他们说了几句话，红头罩和罗宾也跳下滴水兽去了别处，现在滴水兽上只剩下了蝙蝠侠。  
陶德放下望远镜，远远的看着用裸眼看只是个小黑点的蝙蝠侠，只是那么远远的看着。他似乎过得不错，也没有什么阿卡姆之城之类的大乱子，也没有那个为了复仇和稻草人联手毁了整个哥谭的自己。这里什么都没有，他有罗宾，有朋友，有迪克和这个世界的自己。他不曾向那样遭遇过身份危机——他有点怀疑是不是这个世界的自己脑子有什么毛病，他表现的一点都不恨布鲁斯一样。  
他在那里坐了很久，直到最后蝙蝠侠跳下了滴水兽，他才慢吞吞地站起来，继续盯着空无一人的滴水兽又看了很久。  
——至少过于悲惨的只有他的世界的自己。这样一想陶德觉得他的心情大概会好一点，别的哥谭都没有事，别的蝙蝠侠也都没有事。  
“你在这里看了很久了，孩子。”蝙蝠侠经过变声器处理过得沙哑的声音从他背后响起。“有什么事情吗？”  
——哦，他太放松太专注了，居然没听到老蝙蝠出现在他身后的声音。  
“……只是看看。”他庆幸自己戴着阿卡姆骑士的头盔，他眨眼睛的动作蝙蝠侠看不到。“你的身手不输当年，布鲁斯。”  
接着他向后一跃，钩枪射向隔壁的建筑，跳下楼去，跨上摩托车离开了哥谭。蝙蝠侠并没有追上去，他只是在楼顶看着陶德离开。

 

陶德在迪克回来前回到了布鲁海文，他要等到早上才回来，不知道会不会在警局旁边的家庭餐馆吃一顿早餐。不过这有什么关系呢？毕竟他是这个世界的迪克。  
第二天正义联盟通知迪克带陶德回瞭望台的时候他刚下班，接到通知后也顾不得习惯性去警局旁的家庭餐厅吃饭，回到家一推门就看见陶德在做早饭。  
“我还以为你今天不回来了。”陶德说话依然带刺，但是比他刚来的时候已经软化了许多。“再等三分钟，去洗手坐下吃饭。”  
“正义联盟来消息了，传送门修好了。”迪克是一路跑上楼的，还在微微喘着气。“你可以回家了。”  
陶德的动作僵了一下。  
“如果你把那个破破烂烂的哥谭称作‘家’的话，你的小公寓就是个宫殿。”他把松饼放进盘子，淋上枫糖，端上桌。“先去洗手，然后给我吃饭。”  
他最后一次给迪克做饭，洗盘子。临走时他回头看了眼这个住了两周的小公寓，然后在心里好好的嘲笑了一下这个世界的自己。  
“我把机器修好了，然后设置成反向运转。”那个魔法师居然还是个物理学博士，然而此时陶德的内心只剩下吐槽，毫无波动。他在心里吐槽了有着物理学博士文凭的魔法师，吐槽了做不好家务的迪克，吐槽了超人那身三原色紧身衣——这是他在这个世界最后的几分钟，他要疯狂吐槽一番，然后回到自己那个残破的世界在心里好好嘲笑他们一番。  
“……传送是一次性的，不过我发现数据处理装置上并没有认为这次传送完成了，所以我把定点装置反向安装让他继续运转直到完成传送，这样就可以反向把他传送回去。”那个魔法师似乎讲了很多，不过陶德除了重点什么都没听进去。“因为是实验型号，所以所有的传送定位都是随机的……也就是他应该再也不能来我们的世界了。”  
“你应该庆幸没有传送来个别的什么玩意儿。”闪电侠撇撇嘴，“比如另一个莱克斯·卢瑟，另一个豹女，另一个小丑之类的。”  
“比如另一个塞内斯托。”绿灯拍了拍额头。“那样的话可真是要了命了。”  
“我不打算继续开发了，这次传送后请把这个实验品毁掉。”魔法师说，他开始给传送器注入魔法。“的确像你们所说的，那样的话太可怕了。”  
神奇女侠把枪还给了陶德，他穿着那身阿卡姆骑士的装束，看着传送门被注入魔法，机器运转起来，指示灯亮了起来。  
“他运转起来了。”魔法师对陶德点点头，收拾好了自己的东西。“你可以回家了。我也要走了。”  
闪电侠带魔法师离开瞭望塔，所有人都看着陶德，而陶德则看着传送门。  
——这个传送门可真是够难看的，不过看在这是实验机的份上就不吐槽你了。  
“杰森。”  
他刚要抬脚进去，那个沙哑的、经过处理的声音却响起来了。  
“蝙蝠侠——”  
“你没把这件事报告给我的事我们晚些再说。”蝙蝠侠制止了夜翼的解释，“两个星期，你和红头罩居然一个人都没有向我报告这件事。”  
迪克看向超人，他连忙摆手表示他根本没说这事。  
“……布鲁斯。”  
“我一猜就是你。”布鲁斯拿下蝙蝠侠的头罩，关掉了变声器。“你和这里的杰森重新见到我说的第一句话一模一样。”  
陶德沉默了许久，伸手打开了头盔的面罩，露出他和杰森·陶德一样的面容，还有左边脸颊上J型的烙印。  
“……你在哪里经历了什么？”  
“你能想象到的一切可怕的事情。”他现在面对着另一个布鲁斯，却生不起气来。“我现在只有你是个混蛋这一个念头。”  
“……对不起，杰森。”  
“你不是他，你不需要向我道歉。”陶德的视线在布鲁斯和迪克身上扫过，一眼看到了后面那个抱着个特别难看的头罩的杰森。“亲爱的我，你也来给我送行？”  
“我来看看你这个混蛋能不能滚回自己的世界去而已。”杰森嘲笑到。  
“你要道歉的话就向他说吧。”陶德指着杰森对布鲁斯说。“我不是他，我也不是红头罩，我也不需要你的对不起。”  
他一只脚跨进了传送门，感应到传送物的机器开始渐渐加速，准备进行传送。  
“迪基。”他拉过迪克，吻了下他的额头。“谢谢你。”  
接着他合上面罩，在杰森的咆哮里大笑着跳进传送器，消失在一片光芒里。  
“我晚点再和你们两个谈。”布鲁斯戴上头罩打开变声器，转向正打算用热视线毁掉传送器的超人。“超人，你过来，我们要谈谈。”  
“蝙蝠侠的谈话时间。”神奇女侠耸耸肩，也跟了过去。  
“希望他别跟我谈，我接下来还有个飞行任务。”哈尔穿回他的飞行服跑路了。  
“他刚刚亲你了。”大厅里就剩下他们两个人，杰森撕下迪克的面罩，用拇指抚摸他的脸颊。“你就不会反抗一下？”  
“谁知道他会亲上来——”  
“听着，迪基鸟。”杰森一把搂住他的腰，把他拉进怀里。“你给我闭嘴，我要吻你了。”

 

陶德重新踏上哥谭的街头时觉得之前的两周是一个梦——破旧、满是灰尘的街道，时不时就有一具尸体横在地上。哥谭的一切都还未恢复，甚至还没来得及清理部分街道上的残骸。  
蝙蝠侠也不在了。  
他在街上找到一辆完好的摩托车，他知道他该去哪里找他想找的人。那家伙除了会去韦恩大宅不会去别的地方。  
时隔两周，记者们已经从韦恩大宅的残骸前散去。百年历史的韦恩祖宅就这么消失在爆炸与火光中，蝙蝠侠和阿尔弗雷德以及那个代替品都不见踪影。夜翼还在废墟上，还在徒劳的寻找着什么证据，看来不相信蝙蝠侠死去的人还有一个，没被通知到的人也有一个。  
他扔掉了头盔，金属砸在砖块上的声响吸引了夜翼的注意力，他回过头去，陶德正看着他。


End file.
